


The Spider and the Hawk

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood, Hanamiya Makoto Is an Asshole, Injury, M/M, Prompt Fill, SASO 2016, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kirisaki Daiichi decided to target Midorima during a game, they had no idea what they would unleash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider and the Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics Bonus Round 1 for the prompt "Remember that time Shuutoku played Kirisaki Daichi's first line and things went very badly?"

No one who saw it would ever forget the day that the hawk's talons came out. It was an exhibition match after the Winter Cup, and it shouldn't have mattered, except Shuutoku had the misfortune to be matched against Kirisaki Daiichi, and the Winter Cup had only strengthened Hanamiya's animosity.

Shuutoku knew what had happened to Kiyoshi, and they knew Midorima would be their biggest target. He was their biggest scorer, but he was also a stickler for rules, and he was used to the battle for his shots being played by the basket, not next to him. Before the match even started, Ootsubo set out their strategy: when they weren't needed elsewhere, Shuutoku's defense would concentrate on Midorima, forming a barrier between him and the opposing team; Takao would try to give them as much warning as possible of Hanamiya's tricks and try to counter Hanamiya's attempts to create blind spots on the refs.

It worked well at first. They scored less than usual, and Ootsubo and Kimura both took some hard shots from Kirisaki Daiichi's lineup, but they still had the lead, and no one was seriously injured.

It wasn't until the beginning of the fourth quarter that everything fell apart. Kirisaki Daiichi made a break for the basket, and Shuutoku's defense followed. Then, in a move no one expected, Hanamiya passed the ball back to Yamazaki. It was a weak pass, almost too sloppy to be accidental, and when Yamazaki barely made any effort to catch it, allowing Midorima to intercept it, Takao realized they had been tricked, and suddenly Hanamiya's entire trap fell into focus.

The rest of the team was still up by the basket, and Hanamiya was still acting as if he had the ball; his pass had gone largely unnoticed.

"Shin-chan! Don't!" Takao started to yell, but it was too late. The minute Midorima jumped for his shot, Yamazaki's elbow buried itself in his ribs. Everyone else's attention was held by the decoy until Midorima's head hit the ground with a sickening crack.

Takao was at Midorima's side almost immediately. "Shin-chan!" he yelled, horrified.

"I think I'm okay, Takao," Midorima replied weakly.

"No you're not. You're bleeding. Oh god, Shin-chan, you're bleeding!" Takao said hysterically as he watched the pool of blood spreading from the back of Midorima's head. Then Miyaji was pulling him away to let the paramedics through, and Takao couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as Midorima was loaded onto a stretched and wheeled off the court. The paramedics said it was a good sign that Midorima was conscious, but they also said head injuries were tricky, and they wouldn't give a more definitive answer until Midorima had been seen at the hospital.

As Coach Nakatani called together the remaining members of the team to regroup and rework their strategy, Takao caught sight of Hanamiya smirking at him. Takao turned to Ootsubo. "Permission to crush the bastard, Captain?" he asked.

"Permission granted," Ootsubo replied, "but stay within the rules; we don't want to stoop to his level."

Takao smiled. It was a cold smile, devoid of any of his usual humor. "Trust me Captain, I will," he said, the hard edge to his voice matching the hard set of his eyes, the eyes of a hawk that had spotted its prey and was preparing to strike. The lethal intensity rolling off of Takao was enough to make his teammates shiver; it was a complete departure from his usual, laid-back self.

Having eliminated Shuutoku's best scorer and shaken the rest of the team, Kirisaki Daiichi clearly expected to have the advantage when the game resumed, but they failed to account for the effect hurting Midorima would have on Takao.

As soon as Hanamiya began weaving his web once more, Takao unleashed the full force of his Hawk Eye. No longer was he the passive observer watching the court from overhead; he was the hawk that had spotted its prey and was diving for the kill. And like the rabbit that stood frozen in fear as the hawk struck, the Kirisaki Daiichi players found themselves unable to move whenever they felt those deadly eyes turn to them. Time and time again, Hanamiya tried to weave together the strands of his trap, and time and time again, Takao tore them apart without a second thought; the hawk barely sparing a passing glance for the spider.

The fourth quarter had begun with the two teams nearly tied. Even without their usual shooting guard, Shuutoku ended the game with a thirty-point lead, and between Takao's Hawk Eye and Ootsubo's defensive coordination, they had blocked Kirisaki Daiichi from scoring a single point.

With Midorima in the hospital, it was a hollow victory, but Takao still took some slight satisfaction in soundly crushing the spider and his team, and his satisfaction increased once he was able to talk to Midorima and reassure himself that his favorite tsundere would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> And this brings us to the end of SASO Bonus Round 1. Next up is Bonus Round 2: Images.
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
